<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Are You Growing in There? Weed? by Denizen_of_Dreamland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516167">What Are You Growing in There? Weed?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denizen_of_Dreamland/pseuds/Denizen_of_Dreamland'>Denizen_of_Dreamland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Why Choose Reality When You Can Have a World of Your Own Making? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, References to Drugs, Suggestive Themes, Third Semester (Persona 5)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denizen_of_Dreamland/pseuds/Denizen_of_Dreamland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi discovers that there’s a room in the lab that Maruki can’t really explain. So, he decides he use that to satisfy his own twisted desires...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Tohru/Maruki Takuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Why Choose Reality When You Can Have a World of Your Own Making? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Are You Growing in There? Weed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this a crackfic treated seriously? Is it just cheap comedy? Is this an attempt to take control of my word counts? I don’t know. I’m not sure myself.</p><p>In any case, I promise there <em>is</em> background for this fic and this relationship. I just need to get around to writing that... But, for now, all you need to know is that Adachi became Maruki’s lover after being released on parole, and that, because he’s his lover, he has easy access to every area in Maruki’s Palace.</p><p>I’ll add some more context to this timeline eventually. It'll be less cracky next time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s still one room in the lab that Adachi doesn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understands the Research Ward, the Auditorium, and the Warehouse, because it makes sense to have those kinds of things in a lab. He gets the Exam Room, the Monitoring Room, the Counseling Room, and their respective functionalities. He gets the rooms with the videotapes, the Twilight Corridor (even if it pisses him off), the Psientific Model Eden, the symbolism that comes with each one of them, and all that crap…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what he doesn’t get is that room where there are… plants being grown by… potentially the Shadows?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, it seems like some kind of experiment, which is fitting for Maruki, but… why plants? What does that have to do with cognitive psience?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Determined to solve the mystery, because he’s bored and doesn’t have anything better to do in this perfect little reality, Adachi heads to the area with the footage from the surveillance cameras, where Maruki has been cooped up all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Doc.” He says, with a dopey grin. “I’ve got a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maruki doesn’t turn to look at him, but Adachi can hear the smile in his voice. “Sure, go ahead and ask everything you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, there’s a section in the research ward that’s full of plants...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maruki nods. “Yes, I noticed. What about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering… What are you growing in there? Weed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maruki jumps in his seat, like a wasp just stung him or something, and he instantly turns around to stare at Adachi with wide eyes. “O-Oh, no, not that! At least, I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi pouts. That answer doesn’t satisfy him, so keeps pressing on. “Then, what is it? Antidepressants or some crap like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you not know?” Adachi furrows his brows, skeptical. “It’s your cognitive world, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’m simply… not sure. There are a lot of possibilities, and they might not even be anything known to man.” He flashes Adachi an inviting smile. “Why don’t you go figure it out, and then you can tell me all about your discoveries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for an answer, he turns back to focus on his work, which makes Adachi feel like a kid being shooed out of his father’s office while he’s working. Man, he hates it when Maruki treats him like some kind of pesky brat... but it’s not like he can complain, because he is basically giving him the okay to do whatever he wants with those drugs he’s cultivating, which should be fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll be back!” He chirps, before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes back to the suspicious room where the plants are growing healthily and lusciously under the multicolored lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi leans in and stares at one of the plants for a good while, hoping to recognize the shape or the color, but it doesn’t look familiar… Well, he’s no botanist. He’s gonna need more clues to determine what this is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches out and pinches the stem, hoping he’s not about to get a nasty rash, before plucking off a couple of leaves. He holds them to his nose and sniffs a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t smell like anything…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maruki was probably right. This is not a real plant; just some imagery and a metaphor for something that Adachi could care less about. But, god, he desperately wants it to be something more, because nothing fun ever happens in this Palace or in this reality as a whole, and he needs a thrill to snap out of the monotony of his new life as one of Maruki’s afterthoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decides to take the plunge and he stuffs the leaves into his mouth. He chews slowly, trying to detect the slightest hint of flavor, but this crap doesn’t taste of anything at all, so he just gives up and swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could be consuming poison right now, but eh. Who cares? If he dies, Maruki will just bring him back to life, so it’s the same either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi doesn’t die, though. He just stands in place, not feeling much of anything. What a rip-off... He was expecting something fun to happen, maybe some transformation shenanigans worthy of a mention in Alice in Wonderland or, what would be even better, some kind of crazy kinky shit beyond Adachi’s wildest fantasies. But, alas! None of that is happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi sighs. What was he expecting from Maruki’s Palace?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks back to the monitoring room, where Maruki is still working, and peers in to inform the doctor of his findings. “Well, Doc, I tried the plant out, and wouldn’t you know? It’s an aphrodisiac.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. A pretty strong one, too.” Adachi scratches his cheek in a pretense of nonchalance. “Phew… I could feel the effects right away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious…” Maruki stares at him in disbelief. “Why would there be something like that in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. You tell me.” Adachi says, sheepish but unwavering. Confidence is the key; if he doesn’t believe the lie himself, Maruki won’t believe it either. “Man, that really was something. I didn’t know aphrodisiacs could be that intense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really…?” Maruki looks away in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I swear it is. You should come try it out sometime. Actually, just stay where you are. I’m gonna bring some straight away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Adachi rushes back to the room with the plants, leaving a shocked Maruki behind, an excited smirk creeps onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like the cognition change was successful...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it’s time to reap its fruits.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Being inside your own cognitive world sure is weird, huh? Someone could exploit that, you know...</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this silly thing I wrote on a whim.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>